Kutukan Cinta
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Kutukan cinta yang melanda Naruto dan Sasuke, akankah mereka mampu melepaskan diri? Slight humor


**Hola.. Minna-san.. Sudah lama tidak jumpa hehe. Oh ya Nai pengen promoin fic ffn lain ni untuk penggemar NaruHina. Judulnya Telephone, nama authornya Megumi Saki. Kalo Nai ketemu authornya beneran pengen nimpuk lah. Bikin sakit perut & pipi gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa.**

 **Oh ya, alur cerita ini terinspirasi dari film horor yang berjudul Sadako vs Kayako. Pasti sudah pada nonton kan ya?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kutukan Cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SMA Konoha**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai gelap. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan suasana menyeramkan yang menaungi koridor tersebut. Mulutnya bersenandung lirih sementara tubuhnya bergoyang mengikuti irama kecilnya.

Sebenarnya jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. namun, pemuda berrambut kuning tersebut mengikuti kegiatan klub bola basket yang diadakan setiap hari Senin dan Rabu pada jam pulang sekolah. Seperti biasanya sebagai ketua klub basket yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab, Naruto selalu pulang paling akhir dibanding anggota klub lainnya. Alasannya adalah dia harus membereskan peralatan dan ruang klub yang biasanya menjadi berantakan setelah selesai digunakan. Padahal semua tahu bahwa hal seperti itu adalah tugas manajer klub alias Shion. Tetapi pemuda beriris mata biru tersebut memilih untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan itu sendiri.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di depan pintu ruang klub basket yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan sebuah gudang tua. Sambil melirik pintu gudang tersebut melalui ekor matanya, tangan Naruto mulai bekerja memutar kenop pintu ruang klub. Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut dan memulai pekerjaannya dengan membereskan bola yang berserakan di sudut ruangan dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari. Kemudian dia meraih sapu yang digantungkan di bilik kecil dalam ruangan tersebut. dengan senyum mengembang Naruto mulai menggerakkan benda tersebut. Sesekali sapu itu dipakainya untuk melakukan atraksi _street dancing_. Setelah cukup lama, Naruto merasa kegerahan hingga dia memutuskan untuk membuka dua kancing teratas dari baju seragamnya. Toh sekolah sudah sepi jadi tidak ada yang akan melihatnya.

Setelah selesai menyapu, pemuda itu mulai mengambil ember dan mengisinya dengan air dari wastafel di dalam ruangan klub, menuangkan sedikit cairan pembersih lantai dan kini dia sudah siap untuk mengepel lantai. Upz dia lupa mengambil alat pel yang tergeletak di bilik kecil. Nah sekarang dia sudah siap untuk mengepel.

Namun, belum sempat dia memulai kegiatannya, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

' _Hiks.. Hiks.. Huhuhuhu..'_

Sepertinya suara seseorang yang sedang menangis. Naruto mengelilingi ruangan dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ketika sampai di dinding sebelah kiri, suara itu terdengar lebih keras. Naruto menempelkan sebelah telinganya ke dinding.

' _Hiks.. Tolong..'_

Ternyata memang benar itu suara seseorang, bukan hanya seseorang tetapi itu suara seorang gadis. Naruto menautkan alisnya, berpikir keras. Seingatnya semua siswa dan guru sudah pulang pada jam ini. Hanya tinggal dirinya seorang yang masih betah berada di sekolah. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang. Bukankah ruang sebelah adalah gudang kuno yang sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi? Dia juga ingat perkataan teman-temannya tentang adanya sosok hantu di gudang tersebut.

' _Hiks.. Tolong aku.. Aku takut di sini.. Gelap sekali..'_

Tunggu! Kalau memang dia hantu seharusnya dia tidak takut gelap bukan? Dan seharusnya dia tidak meminta tolong.

' _Ya.. Ya.. Kau benar.. Hiks..'_

Nah kan! Akhirnya dengan mengesampingkan rasa takutnya, Naruto bergegas meninggalkan ruang klub dan menuju ke gudang sebelah. Diamatinya pintu kayu yang sudah mulai keropos tersebut kemudian Naruto mendorongnya. Ternyata butuh tenaga yang cukup besar untuk bisa berhasil membuka pintu tersebut. Untunglah dia memiliki kekuatan itu dari latihan basketnya.

Hawa pengap tercium saat Naruto memasuki gudang itu. Debu bertebaran di sana sini. Tidak ada pencahayaan sama sekali karena itulah pemuda kuning itu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mendapatkan penglihatan di tempat gelap itu.

' _Tolong aku..'_

Naruto mendengar suara lagi dan itu membuatnya melangkah lebih ke dalam demi mencari gadis yang tengah meminta tolong padanya.

 **Blaamm!**

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang tersebut tertutup membuat Naruto kembali mengernyit heran. Perasaan tadi tidak ada angin yang berhembus, kenapa pintu itu bisa tertutup? Naruto mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali mencari sumber suara.

Langkah pelannya terhenti di sudut gudang, saat ia berhadapan dengan sebuah bangku kayu yang masih cukup kuat. Bukan bangku itu yang menarik perhatiannya melainkan seorang gadis yang duduk di atasnya. Tiba-tiba ruangan ini terasa sedikit terang saat pemuda itu melihat rambut panjang berwarna indigo, sayangnya posisi gadis itu membelakangi Naruto. Pemuda itu merasa iba kemudian menepuk bahu sang gadis pelan. Gadis itu menegakkan posisi duduknya kemudian berbalik. Naruto mengamati gadis itu dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah. Wajahnya putih, matanya beriris _amethyst_ , hidungnya mungil dan mancung, bibirnya pucat. _'Manis'_ pikir Naruto.Gadis itu memakai jaket berwarna ungu pudar yang kelihatan kedodoran. Kedua tangannya bertaut di depan dada.

"Hei kau yang meminta tolong tadi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

' _Hyuuga Hinata.'_

Dan tiba-tiba otak bodoh Naruto kembali memutar ingatan semua obrolan teman-temannya di klub basket beberapa minggu lalu.

" _Kabarnya dia itu kutu buku yang disukai seorang kapten basket, lalu dia dibully penggemar kapten basket itu hingga dia tidak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri." Ujar Kiba panjang lebar_

" _Kenapa dia baru muncul sekarang?" tanya Lee yang mulai penasaran._

" _Karena bangku tempat dia duduk dulu dipindahkan ke gudang lama. Mungkin dia jadi marah karena tidak bisa ikut belajar lagi. Dia kan dulu termasuk gadis yang berprestasi."_

" _Hii menyeramkan. Lalu sekarang dia jadi menghuni gudang lama itu?"_

" _Iya dan katanya kalau ada yang memasuki gudang itu, dia akan terkena kutukan cintanya yang mematikan."_

" _Siapa namanya Kiba?"_

" _Katanya sih Hyuuga Hinata."_

 **Gulp**

Sepertinya semua sudah terlambat bagimu Naruto!

.

.

.

 **SMA Oto**

Pemuda berrambut _raven_ itu masih betah duduk di dalam perpustakaan yang sudah mulai berkurang pengunjungnya. Mata _onyx_ nya mengamati tiap baris kalimat dalam buku yang dibacanya. Terkadang keningnya sedikit berkerut dan matanya menerawang, seperti ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, kau masih lama di sini?" tanya seorang wanita berrambut merah panjang kepadanya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau saja yang kunci pintu perpustakaan ini ya. Sudah tidak ada pengunjung lagi. Aku pulang dulu."

Gadis berkacamata itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan si pemuda yang dari _name tag_ nya diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku tersebut. Kesibukannya sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah membuatnya harus pandai membagi waktu. Untuk itulah di sini dirinya berada. Mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi karena nanti malam dirinya harus datang ke perusahaan ayahnya untuk mengajukan proposal pengajuan dana bagi acara bakti sosial OSIS.

Mata pemuda itu beralih dari buku yang dibacanya ke tumpukan kertas di meja. Tangannya mulai menggerakkan pulpen dan menulis jawaban dari pertanyaan tugasnya.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasakan hasrat terdalam yang tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Pemuda itu meringis sebentar. Kalau mau ke kamar mandi di luar, itu terlalu jauh dan bisa dipastikan celananya akan basah sebelum dia sampai ke kamar mandi, AKA ngompol. Tetapi kalau memakai kamar mandi di belakang perpustakaan, katanya di sana ada penunggunya. Ah, Sasuke mengesampingkan pikiran konyolnya. Hantunya kan ada di kamar mandi wanita, lagipula mana ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini. Upz sepertinya bungsu Uchiha itu lupa kalau saat ini langit di luar sana sudah gelap.

Sasuke berlari pelan menuju bagian belakang perpustakaan. Setelah memasuki kamar mandi pria dengan cepat dia menuju ke kloset berdiri dan membuka kancing celananya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresi lega terlihat di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Namun, ketika tangannya sedang menaikkan resleting celana, telinganya mendengar suara lirih dari kamar mandi sebelah.

' _Tolong.. '_

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Seingatnya tadi Karin mengatakan bahwa tinggal dirinyalah yang ada di perpustakaan ini. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran pemuda itu mendekatkan diri ke dinding penghubung kamar mandi pria dengan kamar mandi wanita.

' _Tolong.. Aku terkunci.. Hiks..'_

Ternyata memang benar, ada yang meminta tolong. Sepertinya gadis itu terkunci di kamar mandi sebelah. Tapi jika memang benar dia terkunci, kenapa gadis itu tidak menggedor pintu kamar mandi agar lebih mudah didengar orang?

' _Aku sudah terlalu lama di sini.. Aku lemas sekali.. Tolong.. Hiks..'_

Oh, jadi itu alasannya kenapa gadis itu tidak menggedor pintu. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi pria dan menuju kamar mandi wanita. Pelan dibukanya pintu kayu yang sepertinya usianya sudah cukup tua. Langkah kaki Sasuke semakin mantap dan pandangan matanya beredar. Saat itulah iris _onyx_ nya menemukan sebuah kamar mandi yang tertutup dan tampaknya juga terkunci dengan gembok. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana dan mengambil sebuah klip kecil. Ia rombak bentuk klip tersebut dan ia masukkan ke dalam lubang gembok. Hanya dalam satu putaran gembok tersebut berhasil dibuka. Sasuke mendorong pelan pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya iba. Di dalam kamar mandi yang sudah tidak terawat ini, seorang gadis berrambut merah muda tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di atas klosetnya. Sudah berapa lama gadis itu dikurung? Dan siapakah yang dengan tega mengurungnya sampai selama ini?

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Ehem.. Hei, aku sudah di sini."

Gadis itu menoleh membuat Sasuke terpana. Kulit wajahnya putih, iris mata _emerald_ nya terlihat masih basah karena air mata, bibirnya sedikit pucat tapi benar-benar mungil. _'Cantik'_ pikir Sasuke ngelantur.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Siapa yang tega berbuat jahil seperti ini padamu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng membuat Sasuke mendengus frustrasi.

"Namamu?"

Gadis itu menatap lembut Sasuke, bibirnya mulai bergerak pelan.

' _Haruno Sakura'_

Saat itulah kejeniusan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sempat menghilang beberapa waktu lalu, kembali. Mata _onyx_ nya melebar, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Tapi terlihat jelas di area lehernya, pergerakan naik turun jakun pemuda itu yang menandakan bahwa dia tengah menelan ludah kasar. Lalu ingatannya kembali pada beberapa hari lalu, saat dia berkumpul bersama Tim Hebinya.

" _Apa benar yang kau ceritakan itu, Sui?" Karin menatap penasaran kekasihnya._

" _Iya, aku dengar dari kakakku. Katanya dia seorang gadis yang pintar di angkatannya. Dia pacaran dengan ketua OSIS. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menemukan surat di lokernya, ternyata dalam surat itu si ketua OSIS memutuskan hubungan mereka. Akhirnya gadis itu bunuh diri dengan memotong nadinya di kamar mandi perpustakaan."_

 _Karin yang ketakutan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke hingga membuat kekasihnya mendelik. Gadis itu hanya cengengesan dan berbalik merapatkan diri pada Suigetsu._

" _Jadi itu sebabnya kamar mandi di perpustakaan ditutup?"_

" _Iya, kabarnya kalau kau memasukinya, kau akan terkena kutukan cintanya."_

" _Kau tahu siapa nama gadis itu, Sui?" tanya Juugo._

" _Haruno Sakura."_

 **TRAKK!**

Tanpa sadar Sasuke melangkah mundur dan menabrak pintu kamar mandi.

Oh- Oh- You're so late Mr. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kini kedua pemuda itu tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Pencahayaannya remang-remang datang dari dua buah lilin di sudut ruangan. Bau kemenyan melingkupi ruangan ini dan menambah pengap keadaan sekitarnya. Di hadapan kedua pemuda itu, seorang wanita cantik tengah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya komat-kamit tidak jelas. Matanya yang semula memejam, kini membuka memperlihatkan iris sewarna madunya.

Tsunade, nama wanita tersebut, menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya bergantian. Sorot matanya tajam.

"Apa kalian tahu isi kutukan cinta gadis-gadis malang itu?"

Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan kemudian menatap Tsunade dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ka-kami tidak tahu, Baa-san."

Tsunade mendelik menatap Naruto kemudian menghela nafas dalam.

"Karena kalian sudah lancang memasuki tempat mereka, mereka akan menjadikan kalian sebagai kekasih menggantikan kekasih mereka di masa lalu."

Naruto dan Sasuke menahan nafas mereka.

"Ma-maksudnya kami harus berpacaran dengan hantu? Memangnya itu bisa Nek?"

 **Whack!**

Sasuke menabok keras kepala Naruto.

"Ittaii.. Apa yang kau lakukan hey?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh begitu? Memangnya kau mau pacaran dengan hantu?"

"Ehehe.. Aku sih nggak keberatan habisnya Hinata-chan manis."

Cengiran tak berdosa pemuda berrambut kuning itu mengundang _sweatdrop_ kedua manusia yang lain. Sasuke bahkan tidak percaya pemuda yang baru dikenalnya satu jam yang lalu itu bahkan sudah memberikan panggilan sayang pada hantunya. Ya Ampun.

"Itu artinya kau harus mati dulu, Namikaze-san."

Ucapan enteng Tsunade membuat mata Naruto membelalak lebar. Tiba-tiba lututnya yang menempel pada meja bergetar membuat mejanya juga ikut bergetar. Sasuke mendecih, merutuki kebodohan pemuda itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan, Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade berdehem pelan dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap penuh keseriusan pada kedua pemuda itu. Jemari tangannya saling bertaut dan dia gunakan untuk menopang dagu.

"Kalian harus bertukar tempat."

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Naruto, kau harus masuk ke kamar mandi perpustakaan SMA Oto. Dan kau Sasuke, kau masuk ke gudang lama di sekolah Naruto."

NaruSasu menatap cengo wanita seksi di hadapan mereka. _What the hell?_ Mereka baru saja bermasalah dengan seorang hantu dan sekarang mereka harus menambah masalah dengan hantu lain? Apa Tsunade itu tidak bercanda?

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Benarkah?

"Benar."

OK sepertinya NaruSasu mulai takut. Kini kedua tangan mereka yang bersebelahan saling menggenggam dan meremas. Panas dingin menjalari tubuh mereka.

"Naruto, saat kau masuk ke tempat Sakura, Hinata akan merasakannya dan dia akan menyerang Sakura karena dianggap merebutmu. Sebaliknya begitu pula denganmu Sasuke. Saat kau masuk ke tempat Hinata, Sakura akan menganggap Hinata telah merebutmu. Kemudian mereka akan saling menyerang dan membunuh. Ketika mereka hancur, kalian akan terbebas dari kutukan tersebut."

Meski masih ragu kedua pemuda itu mengangguk cepat dan berpamitan kepada Tsunade setelah meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja.

Setelah yakin kedua pemuda itu telah pergi jauh, Tsunade bergumam pelan.

"Semoga berhasil kalian berdua. Andai saja kalian tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ayah kalian berdualah kekasih Hinata dan Sakura di masa lalu."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Malam ini adalah malam Jumat kliwon. Seperti biasanya suasana pada malam tersebut cukup mencekam. Ini disebabkan karena pada saat seperti ini berbagai jenis makhluk halus AKA dedemit dan poro konconya tengah berkeliaran dengan bebas. Termasuk di sebuah lahan pemakaman di perbatasan Konoha dengan Oto. Terlihat kerumunan makhluk halus yang bersorak ramai dan riuh memberikan dukungan pada dua sosok yang tengah bertarung di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari keduanya, tampaklah dua orang manusia berdiri memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut dari jauh. Tentu saja yang bisa dilihat oleh keduanya hanyalah sosok yang sedang bertarung, sementara dedemit yang lain tidak terlihat oleh mata mereka.

Kedua pemuda tampan berkulit kecokelatan itu menatap pemandangan menegangkan di hadapan mereka. Pertarungan dua hantu cantik yang tengah memperebutkan cinta mereka. Peluh menetes di dahi keduanya, jantung berdebar seakan menantikan pengumuman pemenang pilkada. Dan kaki mereka nyaris melemah saat kedua hantu cantik itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Saling terduduk dengan anggunnya di atas tanah dan nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Lalu kedua gadis itu menoleh ke arah kiri seolah sedang memperhatikan sosok lain yang tengah berbicara, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka secara bersamaan ke arah dua cogan kita.

NaruSasu berusaha menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Berpikir apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Lalu kaki mereka seolah kehilangan tulang hingga membuat mereka jatuh terduduk. Mata-mata indah mereka membelalak saat menyadari dua hantu cantik itu mendekati mereka.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu dan entah mungkin hanya perasaan Naruto atau gadis hantu itu memang tengah merona? Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap Sasuke.

' _Kami nggak jadi berantem, soalnya kata Madara senpai tadi buang-buang tenaga saja.'_

' _Uh-um.. Ja-jadi Naruto-kun te-tetap mi-milikku.'_

' _Dan Sasuke-kun untuk aku.'_

Detik berikutnya dua cogan kita tergeletak pingsan dengan suksesnya.

.

.

.

 **Huaaa.. Maafkan cerita saya yang tidak jelas ini. Lagi pusing trus muter film horor jadi inget Sadako vs Kayako. Iseng dibuat deh begini.**

 **RnR please.. Arigato..**


End file.
